


Logicality Oneshots

by Gaia Vocana (vocana)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocana/pseuds/Gaia%20Vocana
Summary: This is a place for me to post all my Logicality oneshots! It's not going to be actively updated, just whenever I finish it.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders





	Logicality Oneshots

_Broken, is how you left me_

Logan sat on that bench in the rain, holding his hand close to his chest. He was unable to breathe or even think at that moment after what he'd seen. The love of his life, the man he was preparing to propose to, sat on their bed with their best friend, making out like it was the most normal thing in the world. He supposed it was, to them anyway. He had no clue how long this had been going on for but it had certainly been a long time.

_Unspoken, your thoughts about me now_

He hadn't meant for that outburst to come out, but after coming home early with a surprise dinner date for Patton, hoping to ask him the question that night... Seeing Patton and Janus like that, he couldn't help but yell 'what the fuck?!' as soon as he saw. Neither of them had noticed him until then, but then the excuses began. 

_Shattered, the trust I held in you_

Logan could hear all those excuses Patton gave, ringing through his head like the pounding headache that was starting to form. It's not what it looks like, you've got it all wrong... Logan still couldn't believe that Patton could attempt to blame it on him misreading the situation, though he supposed that was Janus' influence. 

He thought back to all the times Patton acted off or strange, trying to find the signs that pointed to this, see if there was something he was missing and there was. Patton has been texting his 'work colleagues' a lot more lately. He'd 'been on the late shift' a lot more lately. Logan supposed it was because the pet store had started opening later but in truth, it really was the perfect cover-up, allowing Patton to be with Janus whenever he wanted. 

Logan couldn't help but figuratively kick himself for not seeing it earlier, for being so naive and trusting. It wasn't in his nature to do so but this was Patton! No one would ever think he'd be capable of this, but here Logan was, having been kicked out of his own home and sat outside in the rain after having caught Patton cheating on him. 

_Mattered, I guess you'd disagree...?_

Had Logan ever mattered to Patton? Truly? He knew that his lack of understanding when it came to emotions was tough to deal with, his inability to express them even tougher, but Patton had always reassured him that it was alright. Then again, after tonight, what else had he been lying about?

Then again, if Logan didn't matter, did his twin sons...? Patton had been so supportive of him being a single father, has taken to them so readily... Patton read to them, doted on them, treated them like his own boys... Was that what Patton had wanted from the start?

Patton did say he would do anything to have a family of his own...

_Darling, the rift between us is_

They'd been growing apart lately, looking back on it. Patton had been a little colder towards him, had become sterner with the boys. He just chalked it up to them being more mischievous but they hadn't been. 

Logan had backed Patton up when he'd punished Remus a few nights before. Patton claimed that Remus had broken a plate deliberately but Remus' tics could lead him to drop things accidentally... Remus had looked so betrayed, Roman so angry... Had Patton lied again?

The house has in Logan's name but would Patton leave so easily? How would he explain it to the boys without making it seem like Patton didn't love them...? Did Patton ever love them? Logan just didn't know. He thanked the stars that he'd thought to take the boys to his brother's home, already having prepared for the proposal that was now never going to happen. 

_Startling, these shifting waves hold me_

Logan felt himself drowning in his thoughts, in his desperation to understand why and how he could've prevented this, how he would explain this to his boys, how he'd deal with the fallout and how he'd deal with his grief. 

This wasn't just some high school relationship where you cry for a few days and return to normal. Logan had been friends with Patton since kindergarten, they'd grown up together. They found each other again on a whim and instantly clicked back together. They'd been in a romantic relationship for as long as Logan had had custody of his sons, who were unfortunately the result of too much alcohol and experimentation in college. 

Logan had taken fatherhood in his stride, with Patton to help, of course. But he didn't know if he was strong enough to be the support his sons would need and be able to keep himself afloat. Virgil would help, sure, but Virgil had his own life to worry about and Logan couldn't ask that of him. 

_Under, I hold my breath and I_

Logan couldn't breathe, the reality of his situation dawning on him in full force. Patton was unfaithful. He was a single father with two children to support, one of whom needed additional care due to his Tourettes and ADHD. He didn't know if he could go home. Virgil said he has to leave by ten so he could only have the boys until half nine. He had four hours to work out what to do.

_Wonder, do you still think of me...?_

With all those realisations, all he could do was break down and cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to share your suggestions in the comments!


End file.
